1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary device for attaching an anvil to an anvil base of a sheet-stapling unit.
In order to attach the anvil of a stapling unit in a position which is exactly defined with respect to the stapling gap of the stapling head of such unit, the auxiliary device according to the present invention is designed as an adjustment piece with fitting means which allow one of the sides of the piece to be positively connected with the stapling head and its other side to be connected with the anvil.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Various types of sheet-stapling units each including an anvil are known. Thanks to the present invention, the anvil of each such unit can now be mounted on its associated anvil base in an exactly defined position in which the stapling gap of the stapling head of the unit situated in its operative position is accurately aligned with the arcuate working surfaces of the anvil and, as a result, the legs of each staple ejected from the stapling gap and driven through sheets being stapled are correctly clinched to form a desired stapling connection. In the absence of the auxiliary device according to the invention, considerable care and time are ordinarily required for connecting the anvil with its anvil base.
Normally, connecting the anvil of the stapling unit with its base is particularly complicated and time-consuming if stapling units with more than one stapling head are used, for example stapling units having a stationary and an adjustable stapling head which is shiftable relative to said stationary stapling head and adjustable to different sheet sizes or formats. In the case of such stapling units which may be designed, e.g. as so-called saddle stitchers, not only the anvil for the stationary stapling head but also a plurality of further anvils are attached to the anvil base which extends in the direction of the adjustment movement of the adjustable stapling head, and the positions of said further anvils must each be aligned with respect to the different stapling positions which the adjustable stapling head can assume for the stapling of sheets of different sizes or formats.